


Clean up

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A bit of an age difference, Acting, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, He Tian and Jian Yi are adults, He Tian dresses feminine, He Tian has long hair, House Cleaning, M/M, Masochist, Mo is in highschool, Modeling, Queer He Tian, Teasing, Zhan Zhengxi is also in highschool, maid work, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Mo is heading onto his final year of High school! His Mom and Him have been struggling with money so Mo took the initiative to find a job to help his mother. One thing Mo knows he is good at is cleaning and cooking, so he decided to download an app called "clean up". If a person ever needs a house maid or just someone to clean their house for them one time, the app "clean up" is where you go! Mo scrolls through the app a bit seeing the prices people would pay for just a one time house clean up. Too cheap, Mo needs money money!
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Old Hag!?

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I love the idea lmao!

Mo is finally at his final days of his Junior years in high school, he is almost gonna be an adult! With that being said, he has been doing research for jobs. As of right now him and his mom are in quite of a pickle with money. 

So Mo Guan Shan has taken the initiative to look for a job on his own time. He is finally the legal age and he has been waiting ever since he noticed his mom struggling with debts and rent. 

Now the one thing the red head already knows he is godly at is cooking and cleaning. 'Makes me seem like a house wife, ugh.' Mo would think as he browsed through his phone. He then came across an app called 'clean up'. 

Mo looked at the app and it's details and it was perfect! Right up his alley! He downloaded the app quick and waited for it to appear on his home page. Ass it finally appeared he clicked on it quick. 

A quick little instruction widget popped up. 'Welcome to Clean Up! You may scroll around and search a bit! But if you find a job you wanna do you must create an account! With your bank account or credit card and a picture of yourself with your ID and age!' The widget would explain. 

"Really hope this doesn't leak my information.." Mo mumbled as he scrolled through the app. This app was an app where you could get a house maid or just get someone to clean your house once. 

A House maid has to come to the house everyday and clean it and listen to the orders of the owner of the house. For example if the owner wants to add to your list to prepare breakfast or lunch or dinner you must do it. Unless that's not up your alley, you do have the choice to decline. 

Mo Guan Shan understood the app pretty well and saw all the offers and payment. The one time house clean up payments were quite low and could not benefit Mo or his mother in any way. 

Maybe it could buy them dinner but definitely not help with rent. Mo switched to the house maid offers. This was where the money was at! "Look at those numbers!" Mo was shocked anybody even had this much money. 

He then saw a house that looked like a shrine! It looked like an ancient Chinese home! Like the ones with the sliding doors and little porches where you could lay on! Once Mo Guan Shan saw the payment for being a house maid he almost fainted! 

"6,628 YUAN!?!?" Mo yelled. (That's about 1,000 U.S dollars.) Mo would press the apply button and it took him to a survey. He quickly put his date of birth and all his credit card information. He also took a picture of his ID and took another picture of himself. 

He pressed submit but it didn't go through. He saw a little box all the way at the end that said 'Phone Number'. Mo quickly put in his number and then submitted it. 

He got a text from a number saying 'Welcome to clean up! Text back "House cleaner" or "Job Giver". ' Mo texted back House cleaner. 

He got a text back saying. 'All set! You may accept any job you want or offering your assistance. Sometimes many people want the same job so the owner of the job will have to choose one of the house cleaners! So if you don't get accepted for some of the jobs don't be alarmed!' 

Mo nodded and thought for a moment. "That house does give a big pay, I'd be retarded if I didn't think there was a huge line waiting to get picked." The red head thought groaning. "I have to try though!" He said in determination. 

Mo Guan Shan went back to the job offer page and found the house again and pressed accept. A little notification came saying 'There are 250 people waiting to get picked! Do you still want to accept?' Mo almost fainted again. 

He shook his head and pressed 'yes' and he was now the 251 person waiting. He set his phone down and waited. 

But then he heard someone open the door, Ma! The red head exited his room to go greet his mom. She looked tired but she also had some bags with food. "Hey Ma." Mo walked over and helped her with the bags. 

"Hello darling." His mom greeted back with a smile. They both set the bags down on their small little table and worked together to put the food away in the fridge and cabinets. "I'll prepare dinner today Ma, you go take a shower and get relaxed on the couch." Guan Shan would say while putting on a apron. 

Mo's Mom smiled and just nodded heading into her room to go shower up. But then Mo noticed something his Mom dropped on the table as well. 'Rent overdue! Pay in the next week or move out!' Mo read. 

Mo Guan Shan sighed and crumpled the paper and prayed a bit. "Please..Please, I need this job!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Mo was getting ready to go to school. He quickly got dressed and got his bag and quickly made breakfast for his Mom. He would leave it on the table with a note that said 'Love you <3' and he was off to school. 

Guan Shan hasn't gotten a text or a notification from the app so he felt a bit worried and anxious. Was he really not gonna be able to get this job? He sighed and put on his usual scowl face. 

Never in his life would Mo want anybody to see him squirming and anxious like a little bitch. Then he saw one of his friend Zhan Zhengxi, the brunette boy noticed Mo and waved. Mo waved back and picked up his walking pace. 

Once him and Zhan Zhengxi entered the school grounds they both go to their classrooms. "So, found any job yet?" Xi would ask Mo. "Well kind of, sort of, I've just gotta wait." Mo explained. 

Xi tilted his head. "So yes?" He chuckled. The red head nodded. "Sure." Mo shrugged. 

The school day went on and on, Mo still didn't get a text back or anything from the app and he was really losing hope. But then he felt his phone vibrate right when he was leaving school after saying goodbye to Zhan Zhengxi. 

Mo quickly turned on his phone and read the notification. 'You are in the top 3 of the waiting list! With a bit more patience you might be chosen!' Mo was both excited and disappointed. 

'Just a bit more patience and hope Mo Guan Shan, come on.' Mo would say in his head. Mo groaned and he wanted to yell. 

"JUST A BIT MORE PATIENCE AND HOPE GUAN SHAN!" Mo yelled as he ran home. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day comes and he feels his phone vibrate. It was finally the weekend and he was tired. Mo Guan Shan was scared to check the notification and he didn't even wanna check it at all. 

Mo Guan Shan lifted his phone up and looked at the Notification, it was from an unknown number. 'Hello this is the owner of the house and the job offer, I have chosen you Mo Guan Shan. I'd appreciate if you would come and meet up with me at my home, if that's alright with you?' Mo was so happy and grateful.

He was finally going to be able to help his mom with the rent and bills! Mo Guan Shan texted back. 'That would be perfectly okay with me! I'll see you there in about 30 minutes?' 

The number texted back. '30 minutes gotcha.'

Mo changed quick into some ripped jeans and a sweater. He'd rush out his room telling his mom he needed to go somewhere. 

He took the bus to where the house was located and he was greeted with a huge amount of stairs to walk up. 

Mo Guan Shan took a deep breathe in and started running up the stairs and looked side to side and saw the beautiful landscape, it looked like he was on a small hill. 

Once he finally got to the top of the stairs there was a little trail with flowers on the side and bushes. Then he finally saw the house, it was definitely like an old Chinese house. The front door was a slide in door with a lock pin. 

Mo Guan Shan looked side to side for anyone. The red head knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, once he heard some foot steps he stood up straight. 

The door finally slid open and Mo saw a tall slim figure in front of him. They were beautiful, they had long black hair that looked so shiny and well taken care of. Their eyes were a black color and yet they looked so mesmerizing. 

They wore a hanfu dress that was black that had a white tulip pattern all over it. 'She' was beautiful! Mo blushed at the sight of the 'woman'. But once the 'woman' spoke. The 'woman's' voice was deep. 

"Are you perhaps, Mo Guan Shan?" The person said. "O-OLD..." Mo trembled. 

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong kid?" The MAN asked. "OLD FUCKING HAG!" Mo yelled pointing straight at the black haired man.


	2. Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new chapter my darlings! <3

"OLD FUCKING HAG!" Mo would yell pointing straight at the black haired Man. 

He then realized what he just said and put his arm down looking away scared. He saw the black haired man with a big glare. 

'I fucked up..' Mo would say in his head and the Man stood up straight. 

"Knowing you're probably in your last years of high school you act like a kid." The man would say crossing his arms. 

"I'm not a kid old hag, or what should I call you old MAN instead?" Mo's delinquent personality has sprouted, even though Mo did say something rude he doesn't like it when people look down on him.

"Ohh, I see now.." The man smirked and leaned forward near Mo's ear. 

"Did you think I was pretty? Maybe you thought this was your chance to become a man?" The black haired man whispered. 

Mo's face went red and glare pushing the man away. "Y-YOU'RE JUST A PERVERTED OLD MAN!" Mo yelled again. 

The man laughed holding his stomach. "Pfft, I like you kid. You're cute." He smiled. 

"Well teasing you is quite fun huh, but anyways." The man held his hand out. "My name is He Tian." 

Mo scowled and grabbed He Tian's hand and shook it. "You already know my name old man.." 

"Hm, since you have obviously given me a nickname.." He Tian would think for a moment. "How about...Little Mo! Or Momo?" Tian would smile. 

Mo was ready to punch this freak. "Don't give me any stupid nicknames, old man." Mo would say with a glare. He Tian sighed and shrugged. "Well come on in, you can look all over the place if you want"

Mo would hesitate at first but went inside the home. He would look around and the entrance was a hall way. On the right there was a sliding door that led to an office room. Then on the left led to a living room kind of resting place. 

Entering that living room place it was connected with the kitchen. "Careful the table is right there." Tian would warn Mo and nodded his head towards the table almost at floor level with sitting cushions surrounding it in the living room. 

Then in the corner of the living room was a small little T.V

Mo noticed there was more sliding doors and when he opened them it led to the front little porch. "Yep so those sliding doors are basically always open when I'm home, the porch connects with the living room so it's convenient at times." He Tian would explain. 

"Do you live alone?" Mo would ask glancing over at the kitchen and seeing the towers of dirty dishes and old take out food boxes. 

"Mm, well yeah. Unless I take someone home." Tian would smirk. 

Mo's face went bright red and he looked away. "Fucking perverted old man.." he would mumble. 

Mo would leave the living room place and he would slide open the doors of the office room. 

He would see the towers of magazines and papers and TAKE OUT FOOD BOXES AGAIN? It smelled like shit. 

"God, are you just not capable of picking up after yourself?" Mo asked scoffing. 

"Well as you say, I'm an old man." Tian would shrug laughing. 

"Now then, the laundry, the cooking, the washing the dishes, the cleaning my office and the landscaping is your job." He Tian would explain. "I expect dinner on my table ALWAYS at 8:00." He would say sternly. 

"But- I have to get home and eat dinner myself!" Mo complained with a glare. "Then let's eat dinner together, I'll promise to keep you company little mo." Tian winked. 

Mo Guan Shan would scowl and He Tian would laugh. Mo then noticed the stair way. "Don't you want me to clean upstairs too?" The red head would ask. 

He Tian looked Mo directly in the eyes. "Never go up there unless I give you permission too.." He would say. 

"O-Okay.." Mo trembled a bit and backed away. "Alrighty Little Mo! That's all for today!" Tian would go back to his smiley face. 

"You may go now, I'll see you tomorrow~" Tian would wave goodbye as Mo quickly left the home. "Jesus.." Mo mumbled taking a deep breath. 

Once Mo took the bus back home he was tired, he still wondered why He Tian was wearing such feminine clothing. Was it perhaps a hobby? Maybe he enjoyed dressing like that? Was it part of a job he has? Or..

IS HE GAY? IS MO GONNA WORK FOR A GAY PERSON? Mo blushed thinking about what could happen. The red head shook his head. 'you're straight...you're straight...you're straight..' Mo repeated in his head. 

Mo was scared starting this new job, but he needed to do it. He needed to help his mom and get the money this week so he can pay the rent so they won't get evicted. 

Mo breathed in and out. "Don't worry mom, I got this.." He mumbled.


	3. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter my darlings! Hope you enjoy!

Mo Guan Shan day started as it normally would. He would get up get ready and cook breakfast for his mother leaving a note saying "Love u <3" 

Now then he went to his school, where he met up with Zhan Zhengxi. Him and Zhan Zhengxi talked as they walked towards the school grounds. 

Then once they have arrived they went straight to their classes. Mo was anxious for some reason. Was this job really for him? 

He would sigh and put his head down. "Boss? Is everything alright?" Buzzcut would ask. Mo nodded and just ignored him for the rest of class. 

The day continued and once school was starting to get wrapped up he began to feel more anxious. His heart felt like it was beating faster. Mo Guan Shan groaned and went outside to the basketball court. 

There were tons of students there ready to play matches. Mo grouped a with a couple of boys and the match began. The red head wanted to let out all his anxiousness on this court. Right here, right now. 

Guan Shan would be throwing 3 pointers and breaking the other boy's ankles. He was on a roll for Christ sake. He then ended the match with a slam dunk, this basketball match really did help him huh. 

"Good game, red." He heard Xi's voice from behind him and he turned around. "You were really going out, huh?" Xi would say tilting his head. 

Mo Guan Shan shrugged wiping his face with his shirt. He then checked the time on his phone and gasped. "Shit I've got to go!" Mo rushed getting his bag and belongings. "Cya Xi!" Mo would yell waving goodbye. 

Zhan Zhengxi waved back surprised. He's never seen Mo this flustered or just anxious in general. Strange. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Mo Guan Shan was on the bus heading over to He Tian's home. He Tian texted Mo that the key would be in the plant next to the front door. 

Mo Guan Shan was sweaty from the basketball match earlier. So he decided to change his shirt on the bus hoping no one was looking. He would change into a collar shirt white shirt that he would always over his t-shirts to school. 

He buttoned it up and put his black t-shirt in his bag. Once he felt the bus stop he saw the long stair way from the window next to him and got up from his seat and got off the bus. 

He forgot how many stairs there were. He took a big breathe in and let it out. He started his journey up the stairs watching his step so he wouldn't fall. 

Was there really any need for these many stairs? Mo finally reached the top of the stairs and was greeted with the path way of flowers and bushes. He followed the pathway and saw the house. 

He walked over and saw the small little plant next to the front door and he bent down looking through it. Something shined, the key!

The red head grabbed it and got up to open the door. Once he unlocked it he slid it open and entered and closed it back once he was inside. 

He would take off his shoes and put his bag down. He would slide open the door that led to the living room and kitchen area. He saw a note on the table. 

He would pick it up and read it. 'Hi~ Little Mo! I'm at work right now so I hope you're not feeling to alone! I'll be home before 8:00pm. Can't wait to try your yummy food kid!' Mo scowled. 

"Old man.." Mo mumbled and crumpled up the piece of paper. He then decided to open the sliding doors that led to the porch that was connected with the living room. 

"Much better, It's brighter." Mo nodded in satisfaction and began looking around the house. 'Where is the cleaning supplies?' Mo would think but then he saw a closet in the kitchen and he opened it. 

There was a mop, broom, dusters, bucket, trash bags, disinfecting wipes, soap. This angered Mo for some reason. 

"Did this old man not know he had all this shit?" Mo grumbled taking all the stuff out. He would put it on the table in the living room. 

Guan Shan would notice there would be gloves and bandana's that could be used as face masks. 

He would put on the gloves and wrap the bandana around his face covering his nose and mouth. Then he grabbed the soap and walked over to the kitchen area with the sink. He was mortified with the amount of uncleaned dishes. 

The piles of take-out food boxes and just wrappers and bags everywhere. He sighed. The red head went back to the living room grabbing the broom and trash bags. 

He then began the process of cleaning up the kitchen. He would start off with picking up all the garbage and putting it in the trash bags. 3 trash bags filled in TOTAL. Once he put those trash bags to the side he would look at the dishes. 

Guan Shan would open up the soap and find a sponge. He would turn on the water waiting a bit so it could get hot. Then began the process of washing the mountains of dishes. 

There was cabinets on the side where the plates and cups could be put away safely. Momo would squeeze out some soap on the sponge and began washing the utensils first like the forks, spoons and knives. 

He put them away and began washing the bowls making sure to wash the soap of correctly and then putting them away as well. Now he moved onto the cups, some of them were wine glasses or just cups that were made out of glass. 

So he was careful with the cups. When the cups were finished, Mo moved onto the plates. There were tons of different plates. To the plastic ones all the way to the glass ones. 

He was glad he was wearing the gloves cause there were tons of foods on these plates that wouldn't even be considered food anymore. 

Finally he was finished with the dishes and he put them all away safely where they belonged. He also cleaned up the counters a bit more with disinfecting wipes and also the sink as well. 

He would take off the gloves but left on the bandana mask. Guan Shan would now look over at the fridge and opened it up. EMPTY. "Wow, I'd expect it to be a mess." Mo was surprised. 

"Well there are a couple of things, I could probably make an omelet.." Mo would think and decided on making the omelet. But he would cook that later. 

He went back to the living to go grab the broom and began sweeping all over the places making about 5 dirt piles all together. He grabbed the scooper part so he could pick up all the dirt and throw it into a trash bag. 

Once sweeping was finished he filled the bucket up with water from the sink then added the cleaning solution and dipped the mop into the bucket and he began mopping the whole house. 

A good 10 minutes went by and Mo was laying on the wooden porch connected to the living room as he waited for the floor to dry. 

He was on his phone scrolling through social media. He then noticed a name on one of the featured posts. 'New magazine book for the model He Tian!' It was a post from a big Magazine company. 

He saw the picture of the Magazine with He Tian right on it! "He's a model-" Mo said out loud. "That's why he was dressed like that!" Mo finally put all the pieces together!

Mo froze and looked back at the post. 'But he's wearing normal formal clothes in these pictures?' He would think. 

Guan Shan would groan, he shouldn't be so invested in this guy. HE'S JUST AN OLD PERVERTED MAN! Well Mo Guan Shan doesn't really know He Tian's exact age so

Momo would go back to cleaning he felt the floor and saw that it was dry. He would get up and stretch. 

He quickly checked his phone and saw that it was 6:45pm already!?! He rushed to the hall way where the door of the office room was he slid it open and almost fainted remembering the towers of paper and magazines and TAKE-OUT FOOD BOXES AGAIN FUCK!

Mo glared and began cleaning as fast as he could picking up all the trash and magazines organizing them and putting them in the drawers including the papers all over the place. He wouldn't want to throw something important by accident. 

He would bring in the broom and began sweeping and creating dirt piles and then sweeping them up into the scooper and throwing it into a trash bag. Now he quickly organized his desk. 

It was now the time to take out the trash bags, Mo stretched his legs and took 2 trash bags in each hand. He ran to the trash cans near the stair way and through the trash bags in there. 

Mo then went back inside and picked up the bucket of water that he used to mop the floor and through it outside. He then put all the cleaning supplies back in the closet and went to the little room where the washer and dryer machines were. 

Mo quickly would take the clothes that were dry out and put the ones that were still wet back in the dryer. 

He would bring the clothes to the living room and set them on the wooden porch and he would sit next to the pile of clothes and began folding. 

It was currently 7:20pm and He Tian wasn't home yet. Mo finished folding the dry clothes and the clothes that just dried up. He would put the folded up clothes near the table in the living room. 

Mo Guan Shan went into the kitchen ready to prepare dinner. 

"You got this Mo Guan Shan, You're almost done!" Mo said determined. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"He Tian! You haven't been to the bar in so long!" Jian Yi would say sitting net to the black haired boy at the bar counter. "Yep, I've been more and more busy with the new magazine releases.." Tian would groan explaining. 

"Mm, I've been so bored without you here" Jian Yi pouted leaning on the man's shoulder. 

"Huh? Pretty sure there are tons of other guys that would practically kill to hold you." He Tian chuckled. 

Jian Yi rolled his eyes. He Tian would check the time and remembered. "Shit, I've got to get goin Yi." He would get up. 

"Aww, cya pretty stuff." Jian Yi winked and Tian waved goodbye and left. 

He Tian would walk to his car and began to drive home. He was excited for some reason. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Mo finished the omelet and placed the food on the table and didn't wait for He Tian to come home he began to devour his food.

Mo was too tired and was drained from doing all this cleaning. Then he heard the door slide open. 

The sound of keys jangling and shoes being pulled off came from the hall way. 

He Tian slid open the door leading to the living room and he saw the red head eating. 

"Welcome home, old man." Mo would say with his mouth fool getting some ketchup he put on the omelet on his cheek. 

He Tian would chuckle sitting on the cushion on the floor that was next to Mo's. He would wipe the ketchup off with his thumb and licked it off. 

Mo's face would go red and Tian laughed. "You're too cute, little mo." 

The red head glared and continued eating and He Tian grabbed his own plate and began to eat. "WOAH!" Tian yelled. 

"W-what?" Mo asked worried that he didn't like the food. He Tian face was glowing. "THIS IS HELLA GOOD KID!" Tian said genuinely from his heart.

He Tian began devouring his food. Mo blushed, he felt happy. 'ew gross..' Mo scowled at the thought. 

"Your clothes are over here, You told me I couldn't go upstairs so I left it here. Also I couldn't get to do the landscaping.." Mo would explain. Tian smiled and patted the red head. 

"It's alright kid, but here." He Tian dig in his pocket and took out an envelope. "Today's pay." 

Mo took it and opened it and saw the money and he almost felt like crying. "Thanks.." He said quietly. 

"Aw, you look adorable." He Tian did an "aww" voice. Mo glared and got up. "Shut it, pervert." 

He Tian chuckled and stood up as well grabbing Mo's plate and his own and turning on the sink to wash it. 

"Well you can go little mo, I can't wait to see you tomorrow~" Tian hummed. 

Mo rolled his eyes blushing. "Whatever old man, I'm leaving." Mo would say walking to the door. He would grab his bag and put on his shoes and he left the house. 

Guan Shan would catch a bus and was on his way home. But first he had to take a stop so he could pay for the rent of the apartment real quick. 

Everything was going well, Mo was happy. Mo would then recall in that moment He Tian's smiling face and the red head's face went pink!

"Shit..." He mumbled.


	4. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings!

Days and weeks have passed since Mo has started working for He Tian. They have actually grown quite close. 

Mo Guan Shan has actually started to be fond of He Tian. But, lately Mo has seen He Tian in more feminine clothing than ever. Or maybe that was just how Tian dressed normally.

Even though Mo knows very well He Tian is a male his heart just can't stop beating. Why was his heart beating!?! Puberty!? Or maybe Mo was just unbelievably horny for some reason?!

Mo didn't want to know the reason so he just decided to ignore it. He had to get used to it someday. 

BUT TODAY! He Tian dressed up again with the hanfu dress. He even had make up on his hair was styled in a ponytail. "Oh kid! I was just about to leave for work." He Tian chuckled patting Mo's head.

"Whatever Old man! Just go! before your late.." Mo mumbled blushing. He Tian squealed and started kissing Mo all over his face. "You're too cute little mo!" He would say. 

"AAAAHH! Stop it! Stop it old man!" Mo tried pushing him away but he was too strong. He Tian ended up stopping and he giggled. 

"What's so funny!?!' Mo scowled. Tian stroked Mo's face with his hand smirking. "You've got lipstick all over your face!" He laughed.

Mo gasped and covered his face. He Tian continued laughing holding his stomach. "Alright, I'll be off pfft." Tian would say exiting the house. 

Mo would quickly go into the kitchen and washed up his face from the lipstick. He would grab a paper towel and dried up his face. There wasn't a lot to clean up so Mo had time to actually prepare a good dinner. 

Mo Guan Shan actually not to long ago went to the grocery store and bought some groceries to fill up the fridge.

He would take out potatoes and some other vegetables. He would also take out some beef and broth. The red head also bought some salt and pepper. 

Mo Guan Shan was ready to make his famous beef stew! His mom always told him how good it was. 

So Mo wanted to make it for today's dinner! Not to impress He Tian or anything, just as a thanks for everything type thing..

Guan Shan started the process of making his beef stew which surprisingly took a bit of time. 

Guan Shan would get a text from He Tian. 

Old Man: Hey kid I'm gonna be home late today ;( You don't have to wait for me to eat dinner! Your pay will be in my office! :)

"Oh.." He would glance at his beef stew. Mo felt sad for some reason. Mo would turn off the stove and left the beef stew in there and just sighed. 

He would trudge to the office and saw the small envelope and picked it up and left the room and went to the front door. 

He would slide on his shoes and pick up his bag and sighed again. 

'What the fuck Mo Guan Shan, why are you so sad?' Mo would say in his head. 

He would shake his head and left the house and locked the door afterwards. Mo Guan Shan was on his way home. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Day 1  
Old Man: sorry I'll be home late ;(  
Day 2  
Old Man: I can't make it home right now ;(  
Day 3  
Old man: I'll be home late again, you can go home if you want :)  
Day 4  
Old man: I'll be busy ;(  
Day 5  
Old man: I'm busy kid! You can go home if you want <3

Day 6  
Old Man: Sorry little mo! I'm busy today! ;(

\--------------------------------------------------------

It would be Sunday morning and Mo would be in the home of He Tian's. He was pissed, beyond pissed. 

Why was he pissed? HE DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW! Why is this angering Mo so much? Just because He Tian isn't coming home for dinner. This shouldn't be problem for Mo. 

No problem at all! But, why? Why does he feel so sad when he's eating alone? It annoys Mo even more when he thinks about it!

Guan Shan was gonna stay later than usual. To see if He Tian would come. 

So he did his usual cleaning routine, cleaning the kitchen, washing dishes, sweeping, mopping and folding. Then he moved onto the food.

He made beef stew today, if he was gonna stay later than usual might as well make something good to eat. 

It was already the afternoon and Mo was laying down on the living room floor on his phone. 

He was waiting for He Tian to come home. Guan Shan would put his phone down on the table and sat up. 

The red head would look over and saw a black coat hanging. 

Mo Guan Shan stood up and went over to the coat. He grabbed it and went back to the cushion he was sitting on next to the table. 

He would lay down curling holding the coat close. It smelled like him, it was warm. 

Why is Mo falling so easily? He's confused. 

Guan Shan would slowly fall asleep. How dare this old man make him feel this way. He's nothing. 

Just a Perverted pretty old man. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Mo Guan Shan felt something touch his shoulder. "Kid, Kid, Little mo.." He would hear a voice. 

Mo groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you go home?" He Tian asked worried. 

The red head gasped and threw the coat to the side quick. Tian was surprised. "I just- fell asleep..." Mo mumbled. 

He Tian sighed and rubbed Mo's head. "Alright well go home..." He Tian was gonna stand up but Mo grabbed his arm. 

He felt like crying, why? He trembled but he had a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" The black haired boy asked. 

"Um...It's just you haven't been coming for dinner, and I just uh um.." Mo was mixing up his words and he was getting embarrassed. 

He Tian's eyes widened. "And you promised....you would accompany...me.." Mo would keep mumbling his face going red. 

Mo Guan Shan coughed and let go of He Tian and laughed a bit. "Hah, sorry I'm just tired. Forget it old man.." Mo wanted to get up. 

"Well I have been busy, this magazine bullshit is keeping me busy. my managers are assholes pfft." He Tian chuckled and hugged Mo. "Sorry if I made you feel lonely kid." He would rub his back. 

Mo's heart started beating and he would feel warm. "it doesn't matter to me, old man.." He whispered. He Tian would chuckle again. "But.." He Tian would start up. 

Mo flinched feeling Tian's hand graze on his back. "I saw you were wearing my coat...did you miss me that much?" He whispered close to Mo's ear. 

The red head gasped feeling He Tian's fingers go under his shirt. "Wait- What are you-" Mo squirmed. 

Mo would push He Tian away a bit signaling to him that he didn't feel right. He Tian smiled softly and just kissed Mo's forehead. 

"You can go home, I can't wait to see you tomorrow though." He Tian smirked. Mo's face went red and he almost passed out. 

"Whatever old man..." Mo glared.


	5. Upstairs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings! <3

Mo would be in school dazed out while all the other students were talking with each other, 

"Hello? Earth To Guan Shan?" Zhan Zhengxi would wave his hand in front of Mo's face. 

"Hm? Oh, what's up?" Mo shook his head and look over at Xi. "What's up with you?" Zhan Zhengxi asked back. 

Mo Guan Shan thought, he never did tell Xi if he got the job or not. "I'm just tired from my job." Mo stretched. 

Zhan Zhengxi nodded slowly. "That's all?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Mo flinched and glared. "Yes, that's all.." He'd respond back. 

Zhan Zhengxi sighed and nodded. "Alright whatever you say, just don't stress yourself out too much." Xi would say. 

Mo Guan Shan just nodded and put his head down to take a nap. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mm, You're so warm little Mo.." Mo heard a voice and he was on a bed..NAKED!?!? 

Mo lifted his head up and saw He Tian. Mo was on top of He Tian, Tian had his arms wrapped around the red head's hips. 

Mo Guan Shan started unconsciously grinding on He Tian. "Aren't you brave kid, Not even gonna kiss me?" Tian smirked grabbed Mo behind the neck and kissing him. 

Why couldn't Mo feel anything? Mo couldn't feel He Tian's lips. Nor feel anything from the grinding he was doing. 

"GUAN SHAN! GUAN SHAN!" He heard a voice yelling his name. "BOSS!" He heard another voice. 

Guan Shan woke up from his dream and his face was flushed red. "Schools over boss." Buzzcut would inform Mo. 

Zhan Zhengxi sighed and helped Mo from his chair. "Take me to your work place." He asked crossing his arms. 

Guan Shan was gonna protest but he saw the brunette's face and he just stopped and nodded. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Mo Guan Shan was still a bit flustered from that dream he had earlier. Why did he have that dream? Was he just horny? 

The red head sighed. 

Right now Zhan Zhengxi were on the bus heading over to He Tian's house. As usual the brunette was doing his school work. 

Mo Guan Shan took the chance to "secretly" copy his answers. 

They finally arrived at the house and Zhan Zhengxi face went pale seeing the stairs. Mo Guan Shan laughed. "That's how I felt the first time.." 

Xi shook his head. "Wow.." He huffed out. Mo Guan Shan would nudge at his arm. "Race?" He grinned. 

Zhan Zhengxi shrugged. "Eat my dust red head.." The brunette dashed up the stairs and Mo gasped and followed up. 

The race was.....A TIE!

They were laughing and breathing heavily. But heard a door rattle. 

Mo Guan Shan saw He Tian with another man? This Man had beautiful silky looking blonde hair, his skin was as white as snow and his eyes were a beautiful yellow color. 

But his face looked a bit, red? Maybe he felt hot? 

"Come.." Mo Guan Shan guided Xi too the front door, Mo was hoping just to pass through the two adults and start his work but He Tian stopped him. 

"Not gonna greet me little Mo~?" He Tian pouted. "Shut it old man, you've got someone your talking to already." Mo bit back. 

"So mean!" Tian faked cry. The black haired male noticed the brunette boy. "Who's this?" Tian asked standing up straight with a skeptical look. 

"My friend, now let me get through old man.." Mo glared. Then he heard a scoff. "Please?" He heard a voice say.

Then he saw the blonde haired man. "Hah?" Mo tilted his head. "At least say please, basic manners kid." The man explained. 

"Now now, Number two old man." Mo started up scowling. "I was just trying to past through to start my job." Mo continued on. Zhan Zhengxi sighed. 

"If you're calling me disrespectful with no manners you must have some shit in your eye, you and this other old man were having a conversation." Mo clenched his fist. "You-" The blondie wanted to say something but was cut off. 

"And I was just quietly trying to pass by to not be DISRESPCTFUL OF YOUR CONVERSATION!" Mo would say firmly. "So, if you don't mind old man number 2, I have a job to start." Mo walked past through He Tian. 

Zhan Zhengxi was holding in his laugh. "What you got something to say to?" He Tian raised his eyebrow. "Nah, this is normal for me to see. Just funny on how he explodes." The brunette shrugged. 

He followed Mo inside the house. 

"Jian Yi, they're just a bunch of kids.." He Tian would look back at Yi. Jian Yi looked pissed. "I really wish you could hold me again once more so I can let out this anger.." Jian Yi groaned. 

"Anyways He Tian, I'm going. Have fun babysitting.." The blondie did a small smile. 

Tian sighed and almost started laughing himself. God that red head had no cool huh? 

The black haired man walked inside his house closing the front door. He then walked in the living room area being greeted with a brunette haired boy drinking juice and seemed to be doing school work. 

He Tian then looked to the side seeing Mo doing the dishes. 

He Tian sighed and went over to Mo and stood there next to him.

"What do you want, old man?" Mo grumbled out. Tian would lean on Mo not saying a word. 

"You're heavy!" Mo was using all his weight to stand up straight, but Mo got a whiff of Tian's smell and remembered his dream from earlier. 

He would tense up and his heart started beating. Zhan Zhengxi would see the two figures in front of him and then he looked at Mo. 

The brunette chuckled quietly and packed up his stuff to get going. "I'm leavin red head." He called out. 

"Ah-" Mo turned around but saw that Xi was gone already. The red head sighed and went and cleaned the last dish. He would turn off the water. 

He Tian stopped leaning on Mo and went behind Mo. Guan Shan felt the man's presence behind him and he kept tense. 

"What- What are you doing old man.." Momo would mumble. 

He Tian hugged Guan Shan from behind and breathed in all of the boy's scent. "Nothing.." 

Tian hugged Mo's waist tight and whispered. "You're so warm.." 

Guan Shan gasped and all the memory of the dream went through his mind in a flash. "Get- Get off of me.." He mumbled. 

He Tian shook his head and Mo felt his breath on his nape. "Please...let go of me.." Mo pleaded out. 

Tian was surprised and let go of Mo and saw the red head turn around, his face was flushed and his expression was...Lustful? 

He Tian rubbed his eyes and did a small smile. "You may leave early....I'm gonna invite a friend over and we're gonna- talk about work and you can't hear that shit so.." He Tian started off. 

He took out a small envelope and handed it to Mo. "Your pay..You May go.."

"Friend..?" Mo mumbled out and remembered something He Tian said. 

'Yeah I live alone, Unless I bring someone home..' 

Mo's face went red. "Mhm a friend, now you may go." He Tian would say putting his hands in his pockets. 

"What're you guys gonna do..?" Mo asked. Shit, why're you asking him these questions Guan Shan?! Just leave!

He Tian walked close and leaned in on Mo's face. "Adult stuff, I think you know what that means right?" Tian tilted his head, his black hair covering one of his eyes. 

Mo shivered and he clenched his fist. "I don't know...what you mean." The red head mumbled out, even though he sounded quiet he had the audacity to have a glare on his face. 

He Tian eyes widened and he let his forehead touch Mo's. "Want me to show you?" He whispered. 

Mo Guan Shan flinched and just closed his eyes. He Tian started to kiss the red head. It was a soft kiss at first, just them pecking at each other. 

But then He Tian deepened the kiss, causing Mo to open up his mouth more. The black haired mans tongue slithered inside Mo's mouth. 

Mo decided to find He Tian's tongue. They're tongues met and they were sucking on each other's tongue. 

Once they pulled away a string of saliva connected their tongues. 

Mo was panting. He Tian sighed and grabbed Mo's face. "You sure you want to do this kid..?" Tian asked. 

Mo Guan Shan just hummed, why was he so out of it? 

Yet he felt so warm inside.

"Let's go, upstairs.." He Tian picked Mo up. 

Upstairs?


	6. Sexual appeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter my darlings! <3

Mo Guan Shan was picked up bridal style from He Tian.

Tian looked serious, almost like he wasn't really happy about this happening. 

But he kissed him, so he had to be eager or something? Right?

As they went up the stairs, it was silent Mo was anxious. 

Tian finally climbed all the stairs and there was a hall way with 3 doors. 

Two doors were on the left and one door was on the right. 

The black haired man went into the room that was on the right and laid Mo on the big bed. 

He Tian sighed and stared at the red headed boy. 

Mo didn't make eye contact with the man. 

He was too scared, he couldn't believe that this was gonna happen. 

All these years Mo has always convinced himself that he was straight and he had no interest in men. 

Even though he reacted to gay porn that one time, but he pushed that memory to the back of his head. 

Mo then finally noticed how quiet it was and how nothing was happening. 

"Um-" Mo was about to speak but was cut off. "Shh." 

Tian whispered. 

The black haired man was staring at Mo. 

"GOD KID!" 

He yelled running his hand through his long black hair. 

Mo flinched he was, frightened?

He Tian noticed and sat next to Mo on the bed. "You knew very well I wasn't gonna hold you, right?" The black haired man asked. 

Mo Guan Shan looked down, yeah he knew. Mo was only a high school kid in the eyes of He Tian. 

"But even so.." Tian whispered. 

"I've gotten a bit excited.." He continued. 

Tian looked over at Mo. "I've gotten a bit excited over a low-tempered high school kid, or should I say young adult?" He smirked. 

Mo Guan Shan's face turned red. "I'm not a kid..old man.." Was the only thing Mo said back. 

He Tian chuckled and leaned close to Mo's face. "And me myself, are not an old man.." 

Mo leaned in a bit more and their noses were touching. 

"Heh, you're getting bolder." He Tian mumbled. 

Mo stayed silent just staring into He Tian's eyes. 

Tian finally leaned in and kissed Mo, it wasn't a hot passionate kiss. 

It was a wholesome and soft type kiss. 

Although Mo has a long way to go to showing He Tian that he knows the idea and concept of being a full adult. 

He will take as many baby steps he needs. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Mo woke up covered in soft covers, he felt warm and cozy. 

He never wanted to leave, but he realized that he was not in his own home. 

"Good morning, kid." Tian hummed out having a tray of gods know what kind of monstrosity this man had made. 

"Breakfast!" He smiled big holding out the tray. 

Mo sighed and got up. "That is not breakfast, that is dog shit." He grumbled out. 

He Tian pouted. "My efforts are never appreciated." He would fake sob. 

Mo Guan Shan groaned and patted the black haired man's head. 

"At least you uh, tried." Guan Shan would blush. 

He Tian smiled and kissed Mo's forehead. "Thank you, kid." 

The red head glared and left the room. "Whatever old man." 

Mo's face was too red as he went down the stares, he didn't want that perverted old man to see him like this.


	8. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my darlings that I haven't updated this in a long time! I've just been enjoying my winter break lol  
> Anyways hope you enjoy my darlings!

Guan Shan would be finishing up on making breakfast for the two of them.

He was fairly quiet, looking back on what they did last night and the words that were said. 

He Tian on the other hand was currently arguing on the phone with someone. It sounded like a work call. 

Tian sounded very angry and upset. So Mo just decided to try and not make as much noise. 

"Alright fine I'll fucking do it, But this is the last time you guys are forcing this shit onto me!" Tian yelled and hung up.

He would slam his phone down on the table and sat down on the cushions. 

"Um- Breakfast is almost done." Mo would mumble. 

Tian sighed and hummed in response. He didn't want Mo to see that side of him at all. 

The red head finished up and picked up two omelets on a spatula and placed them on separate plates.

"You want ketchup on your omelet?" Mo asked. 

"Sure." He Tian would respond with no life in his voice. 

Mo had an idea and decided to write something with the ketchup. 

He would write. 'Cheer up, Old man' and grabbed both the plates and placed them on the table. 

Guan Shan sat down on one of the cushions too and handed Tian utensils so he could eat. 

He Tian took them and looked at the written message on his omelet. He chuckled. 

He Tian would ruffle Mo's hair. "Thanks, kid." 

Momo just nodded and began to eat. So did He Tian. 

"Mm, I will always love your cooking Mo." Tian would say with his mouth full. 

"Don't talk with your mouth fool, old man." The red head flicked the man's shoulder. 

The black haired man swallowed his food. "Oh by the way, don't you have to head back home?" 

"Nah, My mother usually is working right now. She always works overtime to make some more money." Mo explained. 

"What about your father?" Tian asked taking another slice of omelet in his mouth. 

"Well, my father is um.." Mo started fidgeting with his utensil. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He Tian smiled. 

Guan Shan blushed. "My father is in jail." He said quietly. 

He Tian nodded slowly. "I see, so you're trying to help your mother?" 

"Yeah uh- I am, So that's why I'm here." Mo coughed a little bit relived that He Tian looked past how his father was in jail. 

Usually when Mo mentions that people start to avoid him and start rumors on how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 

"You're amazing little mo." He Tian pat Mo's head. 

The red head blushed and just continued to eat his food. "What about you old man?" Mo wanted to change the spotlight over to him. 

"Ah well, my mother passed. My father doesn't really like me much," He Tian would explain. "My brother is alright," He shrugged. 

Mo nodded finishing up his food. He Tian was already finished. 

"What about your work?" Mo would continue the conversation as he picked up their plates. 

He'd stand up and walk over the sink to wash them. 

"My work is um, okay? My manages are assholes. You just gotta deal with creeps and fans." He Tian rubbed the back of his neck. 

"You have to deal with perverts?" Mo was surprised. 

"But of course, Look at me. They think I'm a beautiful fragile flower." He would explain. 

"Plus in my organization, there was this one proposed idea where I would follow requests on how to dress and pose for my fans." He Tian continued to explain. 

"And if you haven't already guessed all those request, filled with such despicable requests." He would say disgusted. 

Mo Guan Shan continued to listen as he did the dishes. "Like don't get me wrong, I love dressing feminine. Beautiful clothes deserve to be worn. But not in that kind of sense." He continued. "In a sense where it's to pleasure disgusting and gross men, who fucking get off to forced upon things." Tian sighed. 

Mo Guan Shan dried up his hands and went back to the table and sat next to Tian. 

"So why don't you refuse?" Mo asked. 

"I have no choice, If I say no they'll contact my father which is so stupid since my father won't even lend any time of assistance to those low lives." He Tian glared. 

"But even so, I get nervous." He mumbled. 

Mo Guan Shan would pat his head. "Well um uh, Old man." The red head blushed. 

"One day if I ever get famous and form a band. I'll make sure to give you free tickets." Mo said proudly. 

He Tian laughed and tackled Mo. Hugging him close. "You're too pure Mo.." He would mumble. 

"I'd prefer if you reward me with something pleasurable." He Tian started grinding on Mo. 

Mo flinched. "I've done modelling and acting for over 10-15 years." He Tian would speak. 

"And yet I've never seen such beautiful red hair like yours." Tian stroked Mo's hair. 

"Nn-" Mo squeaked feeling the pressure on his crotch. 

"Oh yeah, You're going to be 19 correct this year?" Tian asked. 

"Nn, yeah-" Mo answered. 

"Well that makes you two years younger than me" Tian chuckled. 

"You're- ONLY 21!?!" Mo yelled. 

He Tian stopped grinding. "How old did you think I was?" 

"Like 29-" Mo mumbled. 

He Tian would burst out laughing. "You're too cute Mo.." 

The black haired man again started to begin his grinding. "Well anyways, we should get back to doing this right?" 

Mo's face turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Tian gotta make sure he ain't catchin a case-  
> lmao, Hope you enjoyed my darlings!


End file.
